


Sylvia Silver

by bansheegirl43



Series: Sylvia Silver [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anyways, Attempted Brainwashing, Attempted Murder, But they are all nature-bound, Dog Sylvia, Dog Tail, Grillby talks more in this fic, I'll add tags as I go along, Like a dog, Multi, Murder, Or wolf i mean, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, So if she's in a metal box, So yeah, Sylvia can turn feral, Sylvia has many powers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Torture, but don't expect anyone to know that, dog ears, i dunno, i'll add tags as i go, plus she can turn into a wolf, she's doomed, with no nature around her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Sylvia. She was raised amongst monsters, and was well known for having the most powerful magic discovered. The ability to bend nature to their will.





	1. The barrier broken

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go :) My fave human OC :D Well.. kinda human. You'll see what I mean.

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Sylvia. She was raised amongst monsters, and was well known for having the most powerful magic discovered. The ability to bend nature to their will.

 

It started small, being only able to speed up a flower's growing. Now, they could not only wrap plants around someone's throat to choke them to death, but many other things- like turning into a wolf.

 

That's right, you heard it correctly folks. When Sylvia was an adult, she was a master of her powers. Sadly, that was when the monster-human war started. Her lover, Grillby, was asking- no _pleading_ for her to find a way to save monster kind. So she did.

 

She made the barrier, with the cost of all other mage lives.

 

* * *

 

 

Sylvia sighs as she looks up at the clouds, lost in their memories once again. She still can't believe that the monsters escaped her barrier almost a year ago. None of the monsters know that Sylvia made the barrier. Which is a good thing, of course, since they ended up not liking the barrier.

 

'Whatever. Let them fly as they wish.' Sylvia continues walking towards the Walmart. She needed to buy a first-aid kit, after all. More and more people were trying to attack her because of her role as the only and very powerful mage. Some were even trying to force her into their "cause" to send monsters back underground.

 

Heh, like she'll ever do that again. Most monsters were too young to know what the sun looked like before the barrier broke. And for the barrier being broken by a _child_?! They _have_ to be a hidden mage bloodline!  She lets out a feral snarl, her dog ears and tail appearing and glowing, startling other humans and monsters near her. She glares at them, silently daring them to 'fight' her. They all quickly scatter away, all knowing of "The most powerful mage ever" that goes by the name Sylvia (JUST SYLVIA) and the fact she is very skilled. And lets not forget her impeccable control over her powers. Anyways, back to heading to Walmart.

 

Sylvia dispels her dog appendages, quite proud of her ability to do that (only when she is calm enough though, sadly, no matter how hard she tries to train herself) and continues walking to Walmart, a cheerful bounce in her step, almost like she can't wait for something to others. She ignores all the stares she got by people, and finally reaches the store. She walks swiftly to the medical isle and goes to the isle that has the first aids. When she reaches around the corner, she spots a short skeleton monster looking at the stuff she exactly came here for. First aid. She slinks up next to him, and stares at what he is looking at. It's a hello kitty first aid. She chuckles, not expecting that. "Hmm.. I never knew skeletons like hello kitty. Do those even work on you?"

 

The skeleton calmly looks over to her, his eye-lights searching her eyes for something. When he seems to find what he is looking for, he sighs. "nah, no it doesn't. need magical medical stuff for it ta work. This is for a human kiddo named frisk. they are always ending up hurt so, uh, yeah. they're also going through a hello kitty phase." Sylvia nods along. "hey, uhm, whats your name? name is sans. never quite caught it. you look.. different than most humans." Sylvia smirks, predicting his reaction before she even says it. 

 

"Sylvia. My friends call me Sylvie. Not that I have any friends." Sans' eye lights shrink, making her smirk only grow. She chuckles, letting her thoughts out through words. Well.. not all her thoughts. "Hahah, so you heard my name but not my looks, huh? Disappointing, no?" She smiles widely, showing off her fangs. This makes his eye lights completely disappear, and her chuckle evilly. "No worries. I won't hurt you in public- yet. Don't think I'm scared of the world, yes? I could probably take on your whole damned family. So don't dare to even bother them with this meeting, kapeesh?" He nods slowly, and carefully grabs the hello kitty first aid. Sans then carefully walks backwards towards the checkout area.

 

She chuckles, then grabs the first aid kit with the picture of a wolf on it. She swiftly jogs back to the front of Walmart, to avoid the skeleton. She goes to a nervous cashier, and buys the first aid. Sylvia then forms into a wolf outside the Walmart in a alleyway, holding the first aid kit in her mouth. She shakes out her mane, and runs back to her home in the forest, not caring about the stares she got from humans, for being a "monster."

 

Sylvia wonders if she'll see him again.


	2. He's Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is back. He doesn't remember you. You hurt yourself in result.

Sylvia pants silently, her dog form forcing her to do so since it is so hot. ' _This fur is so thick.. Why am I a dog again?_ ' Oh yeah, because she has instincts that refuse to let her go a day without being in wolf form, so she is now stuck as a wolf. Her yellow fur with green on the tips of her fur spikes was so thick that the heat in this bar called "Grillby's" makes her pant. In other words, she is sweating.

 

Sylvia hears a chuckle from next to her, and her head snaps up from where she was looking at the booth's table. When she looks to her left, a man made of fire is right next to her. Wait- Hellfire?! She perks up, staring at Hellfire in interest and hope. She feels tears spring to her eyes, but refuse to let them fall. He seems to have no idea that this is SYLVIA and that she is near to tears. He does notice her blush though. He tilts his head in a show of curiosity. "Hmm.. I never saw a dog monster like you before in my years. How do you have such.. colorful.. fur?" Just like that, Sylvia's hopeful look disappears. She whimpers, pinning her ears back. 'H-he.. doesn't remember me?' She looks away, the blush vanishing. The transparent green tinted tears fall down her fur, not making it wet but making it obvious she's crying. He alerts at that, not knowing what he did wrong. "O-oh. I'm sorry, did I make you sad? Why are you cryi-" He was interrupted by someone slamming their hands on the table, startling both of them.

 

They both whip their heads to who did it, and sees the skeleton from the Walmart day. His eye lights are gone, and he looks pissed. He seems to recognize Sylvie. "W H A T  A R E  Y O U  D O I N G  A T

G R I L L B Y ' S  B A R ?" He glares at Sylvia, and she lets out a whine, trying to indicate she can't speak in this form.. but he didn't care. "i don't care about your excuses. we have to talk." Sylvia always hated those words. "we have to talk" is scary. She swiftly jumps out of the booth, jumping through the glass window of the bar. (his name is grillby? interesting) She runs out, hearing people running behind her. According to the footsteps, it's two people. She lets out a howl as she runs, not looking where she was going. All of a sudden a light was shining brightly on her, and when she stops and turns her head to the right, it's the headlights of a car. The car doesn't even try to stop, it hits her. She flies in the air, and lands roughly on the asphalt, body laying flat against it. She can't breathe deeply. She is loosing consciousness. She lets out a whine, and watches two blurry figures walk towards her; one a bright flame man, the other a blue blob. 

 

She then passes out.

 

* * *

 

Sylvie wakes up slowly, curled up in a little ball in her wolf form. She has a hard time breathing, so her breathing comes in short, shallow breathes to keep air in her system. She can feel her body randomly wrapped in bandages. When she opens her eyes slowly, she sees that someone is watching her. Fire... Hellfire?She slowly raises her head up, but when she tries to twist her body to lay on her belly, not her side, she yips loudly at the pain. In a flurry, Hellfire pins Sylvie down gently. "Rest, you got hit by a car." She reluctantly listens, relaxing under his hold. This man may not remember her, but she knows he didn't loose his integrity. He would say if he was planning something, surely. "Thank you.." He sighs, relieved she is listening to him. "You got three fractured ribs, and a broken leg. It will take eight weeks for your leg to heal. I'm not sure about ribs. Until then, you're stuck with me."

 

Sylvia looks away from him, huffing, then wincing at the pain she got for it. She then decides she officially hates laying about. She starts to get up, whimpering but otherwise ignoring the pain. Grillby tries to gently lay her back down, but that only causes her to try even more. He eventually learns that and helps her sit up. Once she is sat up, she stares down at her bandaged leg. It's her front right one, her favorite one to write with in human form. She startles from glaring at her leg, from a crash sounding from the kitchen. Grillby sighs. "Sans. He doesn't trust you alone with me. Must have been in such a hurry with one of his 'shortcuts' that he crashed into some of my boxes. Luckily they were empty." He heads to the kitchen, forgetting that he's dealing with SYLVIA. Sylvia refuses to just be stuck not knowing what to do, the ever active wolf that she is. She gets anxious when she is left to do nothing, that's why she appreciates those attacks she gets. She attempts to get down from the couch, and ends up falling over her paws.

' _Darnit! It's like learning how to walk in wolf form all over again!_ ' She growls, DETERMINED to go see what's going on. She gets back up, careful to not put weight on her leg. She limps to where she could hear arguing, that she wasn't paying attention to before. "I don't care if you're _worried_ about me, I can tell she will listen to me- or atleast try." She hears a growl from Sans, him definitely understanding his reasoning but still refusing to admit it.

 

"dammit, grillbz' i'm just trying to _help_ you. she is nothing but trouble. even if she _does_ listen to ya, she is definitely gonna _not_ listen to anyone else. that's the issue i'm having. she is a alpha kind of wolf, grillby. she doesn't take orders. what do you expect-" He cuts off as soon as he sees Sylvia limping into the kitchen's door way. He gets in a defensive stance, shoving a protesting Grillby behind him. Sylvia looks up, above Sans, (He's shorter than Grillby, no duh.) looking, searching into Grillby's eyes for what to do. All she sees is the pleading look. His eyes were practically begging her to be nice to Sans.

 

"what ya want, _mutt_? came to grillbz' bar ta harass him?" Sylvia narrows her eyes, her sad tail now high in the air, territoriality showing in her eyes. ' _How dare he?! I would never stoop so low!!!_ ' She growled, showing her fangs. "hah, figured. you're just some mutt that wants to hurt everything they see." She barks at him, a way of telling him to stop it. "what? don't like the truth? c'mon, prove to me that you are the beast you are. attack me. prove to grillbz' that you're just some mindless animal. prove it to us."

 

With every word, it stang even more. The only sign that it affected Sylvie is that she has her ears pinned back and tail in between her legs. Hesitantly, she turns into a human, her body turning and glowing a pale blue as she morphs into human. The shock on both their faces made her frown even more, and she decided to show some of her emotions. She was frowning when she finished turning human, her green tipped yellow hair covering her eyes. Sylvia instantly started speaking once she caught her breath from turning her injuries. "I.. *pant* am not.. *pant* A FKING. **MUTT**." Sans and Grillby both flinch, not understanding what she met by that though.

 

"u-uh.. fine, grillbz' you can take care of 'er." Sans has sweat on his skull as he disappears from thin air. Grillby stares at Sylvia in shock, seeming to just realize who it is he's dealing with. Sylvia, the mage with the ability to bend nature to their will.

 

"You can change your mind, Grillby. I won't judge you, I swear." Sylvie smiles gently at Hellfire, showing no maliciousness. Grillby clears their throat, and straightens his posture.

 

"You will be healed by me, Bar Tender Grillby, and learn to be less.. killer." Sylvia smiles, and she knew exactly what to say.

 

" _Good luck._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope so. Bye now!


End file.
